


У кого что болит

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Madeleine Era, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.<br/>Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg</p>
    </blockquote>





	У кого что болит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138597) by anon. 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

– Месье мэр, – сказал Жавер. – Прошу меня извинить, но я требую вашего полного внимания.

Мадлен посмотрел на инспектора. Жавер, как всегда собранный и аккуратный, стоял в центре комнаты. И если они находились в мэрии, вместо фабрики, то лишь потому, что кабинет Мадлена сейчас ремонтировали, и ему приходилось вести дела из дома. В остальном все было, как обычно. Однако Мадлен чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и никак не мог найти этому объективной причины. Очевидно, инспектор заметил его состояние. Черт бы побрал Жавера вместе с его проницательностью. 

– Я полностью в вашем распоряжении, Жавер, – сказал Мадлен, выдавливая из себя дружелюбную улыбку. В глазах Жавера мелькнуло одобрение. 

– Нет, – сказал он, – опуская взгляд на пол, – это я в вашем полном распоряжении, месье мэр.

– Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

– Я лишь хотел заметить, – начал Жавер, – что, по моему мнению, вы используете полицию не так энергично, как следовало бы. – Он слегка понизил голос. – Да, это маленький город. И многим это покажется странным. Но, по крайней мере, я верю, что мы могли бы извлечь взаимную пользу от более тесного сотрудничества, реши вы прибегнуть к моим услугам более полно. Я охотно предложил бы вам руку помощи там, где она необходима. 

“Ты – грешник, Вальжан”, – подумал Мадлен, стараясь сохранить безучастное выражение лица. Несомненно, сам Жавер совершенно не осознавал, как прозвучали его слова. 

– Конечно, я знаю, на что способны ваши руки. И не пытаюсь умалить их силу, предлагая вам свою помощь. – Голос Жавера звучал все теплее и сокровеннее с каждым словом. Возможно, на него тоже действовала непривычная окружающая обстановка. Тем временем инспектор продолжил. – Однако, если бы вы озвучили свои желания, я мог бы предоставить в ваше распоряжение не только руки. – Жавер облизнул губы. “Ты – глупец, – мысленно сказал себе Вальжан. – Ты – глупец и жалкий грешник“.

– Прошу вас подумать об этом, – сказал Жавер, снова опуская глаза. – Не сомневайтесь, я с радостью окажу вам любые дополнительные услуги, какие только могут потребоваться. Я упоминаю об этом лишь потому, что вчера, после инцидента, вследствие которого вашему кабинету потребовался ремонт, мне выпал шанс увидеть, как вы несли стол несколько лестничных пролетов вниз. – На лице инспектора мелькнула улыбка. – То было поистине потрясающее зрелище. 

Вальжан громко сглотнул. Он с трудом удерживал на лице улыбку, та все норовила сползти с него. 

– И я подумал тогда: вот тот, кто достоин, – продолжил Жавер. – Человек, бескорыстно приносящий городу пользу, согнувшись словно простой рабочий. Мир перевернут с ног на голову! Необходимо это исправить. Я должен согнуться для него. – Жавер еще сильнее понизил голос. – Думаю, вы найдете меня не только сильным и энергичным, но и полным искреннего энтузиазма, – почти прошептал он.

“Он не может иметь в виду этого”, – подумал Вальжан, изо всех сил заставляя себя по-прежнему благосклонно улыбаться Жаверу, и подавив порыв ослабить воротничок.  
– Вам не кажется, что здесь жарко? – спросил он. 

– Нет, – отозвался Жавер. – Но можете меня не стесняться.


End file.
